L'hybride
by Elise477
Summary: Fille d'Endeavor, Kei est la demi-sœur de Shouto. Née 3 mois après lui, elle est le fruit d'une nuit d'ivresses, d'erreurs et de déceptions. Après la mort de sa mère, elle développe un deuxième alter terriblement destructeur. Elle est recueillie par sa tante et elle se reconstruit peu à peu grâce à sa nouvelle famille.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Fille d'Endeavor, Kei est la demi-sœur de Shouto. Née 3 mois après lui, elle est le fruit d'une nuit d'ivresses, d'erreurs et de déceptions. Après la mort de sa mère, elle développe un deuxième alter terriblement destructeur. Elle est recueillie par sa tante et elle se reconstruit peu à peu grâce à sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

Natasha Bakugo pressa son bébé plus près de sa poitrine.

Alors qu'elle sentit ses forces diminuer lentement, elle repensa à ces dernières années.

Elle repensa à_ cette nuit._

* * *

Le jour où elle avait rencontré Endeavor, sa vie avait radicalement changée.

Sa sœur et elle s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputées, son ex-petit ami était revenu quémander son attention, elle avait de nouveau été rabaissée par son patron, et avait encore subi des brimades de ses collègues.

Pour une fois, elle avait voulu se lâcher. Arrêter d'être la méchante, la plus mature de la famille, la plus sage. Faire comme sa sœur. Elle avait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, retirer son masque.

Alors, elle s'était faite belle et n'avait pas hésité à boire.

Mauvaise idée.

Après quelques verres, elle l'avait aperçu. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il était en tenue de civil, et son visage avait un air détendu mais triste.

L'alcool lui avait donné du courage pour l'aborder. Il avait paru confus pendant une seconde avant de prendre part à son jeu.

La nuit a été longue.

Ce n'est que le matin, alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller qu'elle s'en était rendu compte.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être ravie, mais Nat n'avait jamais été fan des héros.

Elle ne les dénigrait pas mais elle pensait que certains avaient trop de zones d'ombre, de squelettes dans leurs placards pour revendiquer ce titre. Certains pouvaient effectivement changer mais tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir se trouvait dans leurs yeux.

Son alter lui permettait de lire les pensées de quelqu'un avec un seul coup d'œil.

Ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin-là…

Nat partit très vite après ça.

Ils ne se sont jamais revus.

Quelque temps plus tard, la nouvelle lui était tombée dessus comme une bombe.

Un bébé. Elle attendait un bébé.

Elle s'est souvenue que sa main tremblante s'était levée pour la poser sur son ventre.

Après une longue délibération, elle avait décidé de le garder.

Les mois étaient passés très rapidement entre la préparation de l'arrivée du bébé, les examens, son emploi, ses efforts pour cacher l'identité du vrai père…

Et puis vint le moment de la naissance de son bébé.

Ce fut l'un des plus douloureux, long et pénible moment de sa misérable vie.

Seul le réconfort de sa sœur lui avait fait tenir le coup. Les deux s'étaient rapprochées plus que jamais durant cette période. Natasha était consciente que sans Mitsuki à ses côtés, elle aurait sans doute… abandonné.

Penser à sa sœur lui fit penser à son neveu. Elle commença à caresser les cheveux sales de sa magnifique petite fille. Katsuki Bakugo n'avait que qu'un mois de plus que son bébé. Mitsuki et elle avait préparé leurs arrivées ensembles. Elle se souvenait de leurs nombreux désaccords, de leurs nombreux fous rires, de leurs pleurs, du propre accouchement de sa sœur.

Les deux avaient espéré que leurs enfants seraient aussi proches qu'elles l'avaient été petites. Qu'ils se verraient comme frères et sœurs.

Son cœur se serra en pensant que cela ne pourrait peut-être jamais arriver.

Son regard se posa sur la petite forme qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

Lors de sa naissance, Kei lui parut tellement, tellement petite, tellement fragile, tellement parfaite.

Les premiers temps furent durs, très durs. Entre son emploi, sa fille et tout le reste, son train de vie s'était accéléré et son corps était constamment épuisé, même avec l'aide de Mitsuki et de son mari. En un seul clin d'œil, cinq années s'étaient écoulées.

Peu à peu, elle laissa tomber son masque et le bonheur lui sciait à merveille. Malgré la fatigue, son entourage remarqua qu'elle parut plus belle, plus détendue, plus sociable, plus souriante.

Chaque première fois de sa fille comptait pour elle. La première fois qu'elle s'était retournée et assise toute seule, ses premières dents, son premier mot, ses premiers pas, la première fois qu'elle a mangé seule…

Les premiers signes de l'apparition de son alter.

Nat avait redouté qu'elle ne puisse hériter d'un pouvoir dangereux et potentiellement incontrôlable, comme celui de son père.

La jeune mère eut un sacré choc lors de la première utilisation inconsciente de l'alter de Kei.

Une semaine avant, sa fille l'avait empêché de se faire mal lorsqu'elle nettoyait une haute étagère et était tombée. Sa fille avait réagi très vite et avait mis un épais coussin à l'endroit où sa tête aurait dû heurter le sol.

Tout de suite après, Kei s'était évanouie. Tombant en arrière mais sa mère l'avait rattrapée.

Le choc et l'horreur avaient pris possession du corps de Nat alors qu'elle avait tenu le corps inerte de son bébé qui ne réagissait pas quand elle la secouait doucement en l'appelant.

Les médecins n'avaient pas su la raison pour laquelle elle s'était évanouie et ils ne savaient pas non plus la raison pour laquelle _elle ne se réveillait pas_.

Son désespoir l'avait presque tué mais finalement, finalement. Après trois jours. Sa fille s'était réveillée.

Natasha ne s'était jamais sentie aussi soulagée, elle n'avait pas su pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle s'en était pas plainte sur le moment. Sa fille fut assaillie de baisers et de câlins de sa mère.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les médecins avaient compris, ou avaient au moins émis une théorie.

La découverte et l'activation de son alter.

Après avoir posé tout un tas de questions, sa fille répondit l'avoir vu s'être violemment cogné la tête contre le sol et avait arrêté de bouger lorsqu'elle fit le ménage deux jours plus tôt.

Kei aurait ensuite crié et tout de suite après, elle revit sa mère tomber. Elle avait ensuite attrapé et placé un coussin pour la protéger de la chute. Puis le noir complet et quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait senti sa mère l'embrasser sur son front en lui disant de revenir et elle demanda somnolente « revenir d'où ? Je suis là. »

Après plusieurs autres questions, ils avaient pensé que son alter était peut-être un cas de voyance.

Étant très rares, ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup la renseigner mais ils purent au moins lui dire que l'utiliser a entraîné la perte de conscience pendant au moins trois jours mais que son corps semblait se mettre en stase, sans besoin de nourriture ou de soins.

Un peu comme le conte de la belle au bois dormant.

Sans être sûrs de rien, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient enregistrer et leur avaient demandé de revenir lorsqu'elles en apprendront plus.

Nat avait alors entrepris de rechercher des alters similaires dont les personnes pourraient éventuellement la renseigner pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

En attendant, elle avait sévèrement interdit à sa fille de réactiver son pouvoir. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Après cinq jours de recherches, elle avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner. Ce ne fut pas facile, comme on le lui avait dit, c'était un alter très rare et ces personnes étaient normalement soit très occupées, soit… introuvables.

Le lendemain, elle avait attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir lui parler au téléphone et ils ont convenu d'un rendez-vous au centre commercial où la personne travaillait.

Natasha s'était impatiemment rendue au point de rendez-vous.

Puis, ses oreilles furent agressées par plusieurs bruits sourds, la terre s'est mise à trembler et elle est tombée en agrippant sa fille dans ses bras pour la protéger.

* * *

Lorsque Nat avait repris conscience, sa première réaction fut immédiatement de vérifier l'état de sa fille.

Seulement, l'obscurité les entourait. Sans la moindre parcelle de lumière.

En sortant précipitamment son téléphone, elle se mit à parcourir des yeux le corps de la fillette : du sang coulait de son front mais à part cette petite plaie, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de blessures sérieuses.

En se redressant, elle avait failli tomber. Une violente douleur la fit se courber et elle toussa pendant plusieurs secondes. En prenant plusieurs profondes respirations, elle avait lentement levé son haut. Avec un petit gémissement, elle avait laissé échapper un souffle court et ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Plus de la moitié de son ventre était recouvert d'une couleur bleue-violette qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Sur une échelle de 1 à 5, avec 1 représentant un petit sursaut de peur et 5 l'apparition d'un jumpscare lors d'un des films d'horreur qu'adorait regarder sa sœur, elle en était à 10.

Terrifiée, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour ce qu'allait devenir son bébé, elle avait voulu se distraire et avait tenté d'analyser son environnement avec ses autres sens pour tenter de trouver une sortie.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait survécu. Lorsqu'elle était tombée, elle se trouvait au premier étage du centre commercial et n'avait donc pas dû tomber de si haut mais les pierres l'avaient miraculeusement évitées.

Elle avait exploré un peu mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était coincée. Son alter ne lui servirait à rien ici et…

Natasha avait retenu ses larmes et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Mettant soigneusement sa fille sur sa poitrine pour ne pas aggraver la blessure de son ventre.

* * *

Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« -Si…_ si Kei devait réutiliser son pouvoir, son corps entrerait dans un état où elle n'aurait ni besoin d'eau, __ni__ de nourriture. Autrement dit même si elle serait très vulnérable, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de mourir de faim ou de soif avant l'arrivée des secours. »_

En passant la main sur le visage de son bébé, elle se mit à réfléchir.

« -_Oui, mais… si… »_

Nat commença à se demander ce qui se passerait si elle ne se réveillait pas, si ce n'était qu'un coup de chance la dernière fois et que…

En soupirant, ses yeux s'attristèrent.

Elle se sentait impuissante dans cette situation plus que critique.

* * *

Le temps avait tendance à changer de valeur lorsqu'on était coincé dans un espace sans lumière et sans savoir si on allait survivre ou non.

La jeune maman ne savait pas si elle allait se réveiller alors elle n'osait même pas fermer l'œil.

La respiration calme et sereine de sa fille l'aida à rester calme. Elle ne savait pas quand exactement, mais à un moment donné, la petite s'était fermement accroché à son haut. Ne sachant pas si elle était réveillée ou non, Nat préféra ne pas bouger. Si son bébé comprenait complètement la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient… Non. La mère préférait ne pas lui faire subir ça. Le plus longtemps possible.

Le temps passait lentement.

Soudain, Natasha sursauta. Elle avait entendu quelque chose. Peu sûre d'elle, elle commença à éclairer autour d'elle.

« -AU SECOURS ! NOUS SOMMES ICI ! »

En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« -A L'AIDE ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! »

Elle continua pendant plusieurs secondes avant que les bruits ne deviennent plus intenses. On avait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Un intense et féroce espoir fleurit dans sa poitrine. Des larmes commencèrent à germer dans ses yeux et elle tint plus solidement Kei.

Malheureusement, en faisant tous ses efforts, son corps protesta et elle se mit à tousser violemment. Accroupie, elle se tint sur trois membres mais lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien, son cœur s'affola.

« -ICI ! PAR ICI ! »

Le mur de pierre en face d'elle s'effondra et elle recula.

Une intense lumière l'aveugla et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Vous allez bien ? »

Malheureusement, lorsque la lumière fut abaissée, elle ne vit qu'une personne. D'un côté, elle fut rassurée de le voir, tout simplement. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas les secours, donc elle était toujours piégée.

La personne qui lui avait posé la question était un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges. Plutôt musclé pour son âge, il était couvert de poussière.

« -Ma fille s'est écorché le front, et… je… je suis blessée au ventre. »

Elle tint près d'elle sa petite fille alors qu'elle se releva.

« -Montrez-moi votre blessure, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Non, mais j'ai vu beaucoup. »

Avec une certaine hésitation, elle posa sa fille sur le sol et montra la tache sur son ventre.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Nat grimaça et son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

« -C'est mauvais à quel point ? » , demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

L'autre avala une gorgée de salive mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« -Vous… »

Il jeta un regard triste sur Kei.

« -Vous ne… »

La femme secoua la tête.

« -Laissez tomber.

-Je suis…

-Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons qu'une bouteille d'eau. » Dit-elle, en la lui tendant.

Il lui prit sans dire un mot.

« -Je m'appelle Bakugo Natasha, et voici ma fille, Kei.

\- J'ai un bento et deux bouteilles d'eau. Et un petit gâteau aussi. » Répondit le jeune homme.

En s'asseyant un instant, le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupir. Fatigué.

« -Ça va ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je creuse.

-Vous êtes blessé ? » Demanda Natasha.

« -Non, je ne crois pas.

-Votre alter sert à creuser des galeries ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. » dit-il en riant.

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. La tension accumulée s'échappa de son corps… mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle fut soudainement prise d'une toux encore plus violente que la précédente. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue du sang sur sa main et de la sensation du liquide chaud qui coulait de sa bouche.

* * *

Il lui tendit de l'eau et lui conseilla de se reposer avant qu'ils ne repartent pour la surface ou en attendant les secours.

Plusieurs minutes passaient mais sa toux ne s'arrêtait pas jusqu'au moment où elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses mains allèrent à sa gorge, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille et dans un dernier geste tendre, elle lui caressa la tête.

Puis elle tomba en arrière.

Elle sentit des mains la toucher à la poitrine. Entendit une voix de plus en plus lointaine qui paraissait lui dire de s'accrocher, la supplier.

* * *

Un silence pesant fit place aux rires qui résonnaient i peine quelques minutes.

Akaguro Chizome détourna ses yeux du cadavre pour les placer sur le petit corps près de la défunte. Ils s'attristèrent immédiatement à la vue de ce triste spectacle.

Il saisit la petite fille, encore miraculeusement évanouie, et l'emmena plus loin.

Laissant échapper quelques larmes pour la jeune femme qu'il n'avait connu que brièvement mais qui lui rappela cruellement sa propre expérience lorsqu'il vit son propre père immobile sur le sol. Lui qui avait tant attendu et appelé pour que des héros viennent les secourir. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille devant lui ne vivent la même chose et surtout pas à son âge.

* * *

Chizome sentit son cœur se serrer quand la petite fille commença à remuer. Il éteignit sa lampe précipitamment pour lui éviter de voir sa mère.

« -Okaa-san ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grimaça dans la pénombre.

En prenant une voix qu'il voulait rassurante :

« -Je suis Akaguro Chizome, ta maman est un peu fatiguée, elle dort. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi le temps qu'elle se repose. »

Il pensa qu'elle se frottait les yeux en répondant une d'une voix fatiguée :

« -Où sommes-nous ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question.

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Kei ne dit rien non plus. Il pouvait sentir que ses épaules tremblaient.

« -Il fait tout noir… » dit-elle avec une petite voix en agrippant son t-shirt avec hésitation.

« -Tu vas devoir être courageuse le temps que des gens viennent nous chercher ou qu'on trouve une sortie. »

La petite fille ne dit rien. Sans qu'il puisse la voir, Kei se mordait la lèvre et des larmes commençaient à monter.

Tout à coup, la fillette se remémora ce que lui avait dit sa mère un jour quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau. D'une faible voix, elle reprit :

« -Je suis Kei. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où est Okaa-san ? Je ne la dérangerais pas, je veux juste… me coucher près d'elle. »

La fillette voulait sentir la chaleur familière de sa mère. Elle voulait se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras et pouvoir s'y envelopper pour oublier le monde.

Après quelques secondes à ne rien dire, Chizome se rendit compte qu'il avait mis trop de temps pour lui répondre. Il essaya de bafouiller une déclaration et espérait qu'il ne faisait pas trop hésitant :

« -Je ne sais pas où est ta mère se repose. » Chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.

Kei commença à tâtonner autour d'elle et à essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme. Il la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle se rapprochait trop de l'endroit où il avait posé sa lampe. Il lui attrapa brusquement le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêta à toucher l'objet.

« -Non non, tu ne devrais pas bouger. Tu risques de tomber et de te faire mal. Ta mère ne serait pas contente si tu te blessais sous ma responsabilité. »

L'enfant ne dit rien mais écouta attentivement les bruits autour d'elle.

L'adulte sentait que son cœur risquait d'éclater de sa poitrine si elle posait plus de questions qu'il ne pouvait en répondre.

« -Où est Okaa-san ? » demanda la petite fille avec une voix plus tremblante.

Quand il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle commença à vouloir se dégager d'une manière paniquée et frénétique.

« -Okaa-san ! Okaa-san ! Au secours ! Il y a un homme bizarre ! »

Dans le noir, les yeux de Chizome s'élargirent. Il la sentit se lever et échapper à son emprise.

« -Non ! Non ! Non ! Attends petite, ne… »

Il entendit sa chute près de lui, mais surtout le bruit du pied de l'enfant avait heurté sa lampe. Il pouvait également entendre qu'elle voulait récupérer ce qu'elle avait heurté. Pour pouvoir s'en servir d'arme, ou peut-être…

Chizome n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se leva et essaya de la retrouver dans le noir.

« -S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Ta mère ne… »

* * *

Kei tâtonna pendant plusieurs secondes à la recherche de l'objet qu'elle avait touché. Elle réussit à l'attraper et à son grand soulagement se rendit compte que c'était une lampe. Décidant que savoir où était sa mère était plus important que sa propre sécurité, elle poussa le bouton « on ».

Et la lumière fut.

A la seconde où il la repéra, l'homme sauta sur elle et l'a maintenu sa tête dans la poitrine. De petites mains essayèrent de le frapper.

« -Okaa-san ! Au secours ! »

D'une main, il la maintenu contre lui et de l'autre, il essaya d'atteindre la lampe qui était tombée par terre. Ce faisant malheureusement, il relâcha son emprise sur la petite et elle put hisser sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Le cri de Kei résonna et s'imprima à jamais dans l'esprit de Chizome.

Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la petite fille voyait le corps sans vie de sa mère.

La première fois avait été traumatisante, mais elle l'avait vécu comme un cauchemar car elle avait réussi à la sauver.

Cette fois-ci, elle savait que rien ne pourrait être fait.

La vision d'horreur la fit crier de désespoir. Ses yeux embués de larmes se fermèrent à la vue de son monde tout entier qui s'écroulait.

Son visage était vide, ses yeux ouverts et sans vie, la bouche légèrement ouverte et le teint pâle. Elle se sentit malade.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, ce fut encore pire. Kei avait l'impression de perdre une troisième fois sa mère et une profonde terreur s'empara de son corps. Son esprit imagina une image macabre de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout monde : seule, froide, les yeux ouverts et inertes. Elle imagina que sa mère était encore en train de la regarder, avec cette expression impassible, morte. Comme un démon, un spectre aux yeux rouges et aux dents acérées qui viendrait la hanter ou la manger.

Elle s'accrocha à l'homme devant elle comme une bouée de sauvetage et pleura bruyamment.

* * *

Chizome grimaça de douleur lorsque le cri retenti.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il sentit la température monter. Des flammes écarlates apparurent tout à coup autour d'eux. Elles s'étendirent et brûlèrent _tout_ sur leur passage.

En se levant au milieu du cercle de feu, il sentit la petite s'agripper à lui.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle semblait brisée… et surtout inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ses yeux revinrent sur les flammes qui commencèrent à se rapprocher et former une colonne autour d'eux. Elles montèrent plus haut et brûlèrent les différentes pierres qui tombaient sur eux, les protégeant.

Peu à peu, elles s'épaissirent et devinrent de plus en plus sombres, jusqu'à devenir complètement noires. De la poussière tombait sur eux mais à mesure que la colonne s'élevait, Chizome sentit un minuscule espoir fleurir dans sa poitrine en même temps que la lumière devenait plus intense et chassait l'obscurité.

Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes mais à la suite de l'explosion de l'enfant, l'homme put voir que grâce à elle, le monde extérieur les avait remarqué. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des sirènes et les cris d'autres gens d'en bas.

En baissant enfin ses yeux sur la fillette pour se détourner des vestiges qu'avait laissés son alter derrière lui après son activation inconsciente, il la regarda avec émotion et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Il ne fit pas attention au fait que son côté gauche, tantôt blond avait changé et qu'elle arborait maintenant une crinière divisée en rouge et en **noir****e**.

* * *

**NDA : Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient impatiemment la suite de "seconde vie" mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire cette nouvelle histoire. Je l'ai faite avec une de mes amies et je voulais commencer à l'écrire pendant que c'était encore frais.  
Merci à toi M.A.U.D si tu lis encore les modifications que j'ai apporté et ce message.  
**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus et à la prochaine ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la perte de sa mère et Kei avait peu à peu sentit ses émotions revenir à la normales.

La première année fut la plus difficile. Amorphe, elle mangeait très peu, dormait très peu, voire pas du tout la nuit, était sensible au moindre bruit, avait peur au moindre bruit dans le noir. Agressive avec tout le monde autour d'elle, voulant qu'on la laisse seule.  
Seul son cousin, Bakugo Katsuki arrivait à la faire sortir dehors, la faire manger, l'apaisait suffisamment pour la faire dormir avec lui.

Même si les premiers mois de cohabitation avaient été difficiles, Katsuki avait su trouver son chemin dans son coeur.

* * *

Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine restait chez eux. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait le concept de "mort", même s'il savait, en quelque sorte que c'était lorsqu'on ne pouvait plus du tout voir une personne. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle était pour lui.

Non, pour Bakugo Katsuki, c'était une étrangère avec des yeux vides et des manières gênantes qui attiraient l'attention de ses parents au lieu de lui.

Il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore parce que vu comment ses parents étaient au petit soin avec elle, il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la faire pleurer.

"-_Mais elle est là depuis au moins 3 mois ! Quand est-ce qu'elle va partir ?"_

En fronçant les sourcils, il se détourna d'elle et alla jouer avec ses amis.  
Pendant ce temps, Kei regarda autour d'elle avec un visage sans expression. En soupirant d'ennui, elle alla se poser dans le coin de la pièce, et mit doucement sa tête contre le mur. En fermant les yeux, elle commença à somnoler. En profitant de la lumière et la chaleur qui baignait dans la pièce, elle s'endormit.

Katsuki la regardait de son propre coin où il était avec ses amis.

"-_Si elle va mieux, elle partira c'est sûr... donc, je dois juste la rendre moins... plus humaine alors._"

En approchant une petite fille, il lui dit en pointant du doigt sa cousine :

"-Hey, va jouer avec elle."

En souriant, la fille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Kei qui se réveilla par une voix criante à ses côtés :

"-Tu viens jouer ?"

Une fille de son âge la regardait avec un grand sourire. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle cacha son visage et répondit d'une voix faible :

"-Non. Je ne veux pas jouer.

-Ok." Dit la fille un peu déçue.

Après que la fille soit partie, elle se rendormit.

Kei ne vit pas son cousin avec les sourcils froncés écouter la fille qui venait de lui parler lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer avec elle.

* * *

C'est au moment de sortir pour aller en récréation qu'elle se réveilla.

En se dépêchant pour ne pas être la dernière, elle sortit.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se promenait et se dirigeait vers les balançoires, elle sentait qu'on la poussa par derrière. La brusque poussée était assez violente pour l'envoyer à terre. Ses genoux et ses mains lui firent mal mais sans elle se leva sans rien dire.

En se retournant, la petite fille vit deux garçons la regarder.

"-Tu t'appelles Bakugo Kei non ?

-Vous auriez pu me le demander sans me pousser.

-Si tu ne peux même pas encaisser ça, tu ne peux pas être de la famille de Bakugo Katsuki.

-On n'est pas proches.

-Vous êtes vraiment frère et soeur ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant...Tu lui ressembles même pas. Tu es adoptée ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Les deux se jetèrent un regard que Kei ne comprenait pas.

"-J'ai entendu les profs parler d'une Bakugo Natasha qui est morte y a quelques mois. Apparemment, elle faisait partie des victimes du tremblement de terre qui ont reçu une commémoration. C'était un membre de ta famille ? Comment elle est morte ? Est-ce qu'elle a reçu un prix ou quelque chose ? Et est-ce que tu as vu des héros ou des policiers ?"

Kei sentit son sang bouillonner.

"-Ne parle pas d'elle. Ne me parle pas. Connard insensible."

Sans attendre la réponse, elle tourna les talons, en colère. Elle sentit une autre poussée dans le dos et en jetant un regard mortel aux deux garçons, elle se releva :

"-On veut juste te poser des questions ! Ne fait pas ta mystérieuse !

-Je vais te..."

Au moment où elle allait finir sa phrase, des flammes noires apparurent tout autour d'elle et commencèrent à s'étaler vers les deux garçons.

Le cri de son professeur et un corps qui lui retint les mains lui firent prendre conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire. En se calmant, ses flammes s'éteignirent et elle se dégagea avec violence de la prise de son professeur et prit un malin plaisir à attendre les deux garçons pleurer. Même si les adultes autour d'elle lui jetaient des regards paniqués et qu'ils lui criaient dessus, elle se dit qu'ils l'avaient bien cherchés mais que sa réaction allait engendrer des conséquences gênantes.

* * *

Après un sermon et des félicitations de sa tante, cette dernière avait soigné ses égratignures sanglantes dues aux deux garçons.  
Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien ou mal, vu qu'elle avait été grondée et félicitée.

Peu après, plus personne n'osa l'approcher et elle s'en trouva satisfaite.  
Sa routine continua et même si quelques enfants parlaient mal d'elle, ils la laissèrent seul.

En s'asseyant sur une des balançoires, elle profita du soleil.

Ses oreilles captèrent l'attention que portaient les personnes de sa classe pour son cousin Katsuki. Ils parlaient tous de son Alter, de combien il était génial et qu'il serait un grand héros plus tard.  
Des larmes menacèrent de couler de ses yeux mais elle se retint avec violence et dirigea son visage en direction du ciel pour les empêcher de couler.  
Penser aux héros lui fit penser à sa mère.

"-_Maman n'aimait pas trop les héros. Elle les considérait comme des personnes qui aidaient les gens mais elle n'aimait pas le terme "héros" car il lui paraissait trop idyllique. Je me souviens qu'elle disait "les héros ne sont pas ceux qui portent une cape ou qui sourient à la caméra. Les vrais héros ne se sentent pas obligés d'être les meilleurs, ils ne se soucient pas de leur image.". Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait raconté l'histoire d'un héros impopulaire mais qui était l'une des meilleures personnes : gentille, compréhensive et désintéressée. Elle disait "les personnes comme ça sont extrêmements rares ces jours-ci, on peut plus les trouver que dans les histoires maintenant." __  
_

Même si elle ne voulait pas y penser, la voix de sa mère dans son esprit la rassurait. Elle ne connaissait que très peu le monde des héros et même si sa mère avait raison sur beaucoup de chose, elle espérait que les héros étaient des héros.

Elle n'en voulait pas aux héros de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa mère. Les gens naissent, vivent et meurent, c'est comme ça. Personne n'y peut rien. Si elle devait être en colère, ce serait contre elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas eu son alter, sa mère n'aurait pas eu à chercher des informations sur les voyants, et elle ne serait jamais allée au centre commercial et elle ne se serait jamais blessée et elle ne serait jamais...

"-_Morte_."

Penser à ce mot brusque et explicite lui donna envie de pleurer encore plus qu'avant.

Les larmes finirent par lui échapper et elle laissa échapper des sanglots. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle laissa sa peine la consumer.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki n'avait été que très rarement impressionné par quelqu'un d'autre que All Might et encore moins par quelqu'un de son âge.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu rester que bouche-bée alors qu'il regardait à contrecœur avec admiration alter de sa prétendue cousine. Les flammes n'avaient dansé que quelques secondes devant ses yeux. Elle avaient été si soudaines et elles avaient disparu tout aussi vite, mais leur couleur si particulière, entièrement différentes de ses petites explosions fit qu'il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite face à ce spectacle fascinant.

Peu après, il avait appris la raison pour laquelle elle avait utilisé son alter et, encore une fois à contrecœur, il sentit son respect pour cette cousine se renforcer. Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire malgré son désavantage numérique.

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré face au sermon de sa diabolique mère n'avait fait qu'augmenter les sentiments positifs qu'il avait construit pour elle.

Il était également impressionné par le fait qu'elle ait réussi à l'impressionner en seulement quelques heures alors que d'autres qu'ils connaissaient depuis plus longtemps essayaient encore.

"-_Elle ferait une excellente seconde quand je serai le n°1."_

Avec un pas décidé, il se dirigeait donc vers elle pour lui faire l'honneur de lui proposer d'être son acolyte dans le futur. Il avait impatiemment attendu la récréation sachant qu'elle serait dans une meilleure humeur qu'en classe, surtout qu'elle ne faisait que dormir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots venant de sa forme alors qu'il venait dans son dos.

En se raidissant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il alla se retourner pour partir, mais il se souvint que sa mère lui avait dit que sa soeur, donc sa tante était morte récemment et que sa fille, donc sa cousine était encore sensible et fragile. Sa mère lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin d'elle si elle pleurait et l'avait menacé de lui faire payer s'il ne faisait rien.

(Il s'était déjà fait réprimander quand elle s'était fait embêter par les deux garçons sans qu'il n'ait rien fait.)

Ainsi, en prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'approcha lentement vers la forme tremblante de sa cousine qui pendait toujours sur une des balançoires.

Katsuki vit sa cousine se raidir alors qu'elle prenait en compte la nouvelle présence. En levant les yeux, il vit son visage bouffie et ses yeux rouges.

Sans un sourire, sans un mot, il lui tendit sa barre chocolaté préférée. D'une voix mal à l'aise mais forte, il lui dit sans réfléchir :

"-Je sais pas pourquoi tu pleures, mais c'est pas ça qui va ramener ta mère."

C'était beaucoup trop violent, même lui pensait que c'était trop violent. Ce n'était même pas logique et il se contredisait lui-même, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. C'était stupide.

En parvenant à essuyer ses larmes mais toujours avec la respiration sifflante, Kei lui jeta un regard avant de prendre la friandise qui était toujours dans sa main :

"-Merci." dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Katsuki hocha la tête avec une bouche en ^.

"-Je ne comprends pas, tu es forte. Tu as un alter super badass, tu as tenu tête à ces deux abrutis, tu n'as même pas pleuré quand ils t'ont fait mal, et quand ma mère t'as grondé, tu n'as fait que hocher la tête. Là, y a personne pour te faire mal, et pourtant tu pleures. C'est quoi ton problème ?"

Kei ne dit rien mais penser au problème lui donna envie de se remettre à pleurer.

En voyant ça, le blond paniqua un peu intérieurement et lui tendit une autre barre.

Kei l'accepta avec un micro sourire, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

"-Merci.

-C'est quoi ta faiblesse pour que tu pleures comme ça ?"

Évidemment, il savait quel était le problème mais il se disait que si elle faisait sortir tout son sac, elle irait mieux. Comme lui après avoir taquiné Izuku quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

"-M-ma mère. Elle me manque... Je veux la revoir." dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui tombaient.

Le blond ne dit rien, la laissant pleurer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas sa douleur. Il manquait d'informations.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles sa cousine tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer, il avait à plusieurs reprises voulu engager un contact physique dans le but de la réconforter mais il ne savait pas si elle l'accepterait.

Un silence gêné et pesant régna même après qu'elle ait repris un semblant de calme. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Katsuki commença à se sentir frustré.

"-Ma mère m'a dit un jour que j'avais pas besoin de garder ce qui me rendait triste pour moi.

-En fait si, j'ai besoin de le garder pour moi." dit-elle en reniflant.

"-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça va seulement engendrer encore plus de tristesse si j'en parle.

-Et tu trouves plus malin le fait de ne pas engendrer plus de tristesse que d'en guérir ? Tu veux rester triste pour toujours ou quoi ?"

Encore une fois, trop violent... mais la mine perplexe et confuse de sa cousine était un bon début selon lui. Elle ne rejetait pas totalement sa logique.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche.

"-Maman..."

Elle commença à parler des différents aspects de son ancienne vie avec sa mère qui lui manquaient, de la solitude qu'elle ressentait, du fait qu'elle avait encore l'impression que sa mère n'était pas morte et qu'elle reviendrait la chercher en lui souriant et en l'embrassant en lui disant que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, du fait qu'elle se sentait mal de rentrer soudainement dans leur maison et de bien d'autres aspects dont elle avait refusé de parler à qui que ce soit durant ces trois mois.

La blond se dit que sa cousine avait réellement eu besoin de vider son sac à quelqu'un.

"-Je la vois. A chaque fois que j'éteins la lumière, à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans le noir complet, je la vois. Je vois son visage."

En gardant les yeux ouvert, elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"-Parfois j'ai même l'impression de l'entendre pleurer. De l'entendre gémir. J'ai l'impression qu'un monstre a pris son apparence et va venir me dévorer dans le noir."

Katsuki vit son cadre commencer à trembler légèrement.

Avec une légère hésitation au début, il se leva pour se mettre juste devant elle. En lui prenant les mains et en les serrant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un monstre dans le noir. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de le brûler avec ton alter. Ce n'est pas ta mère. Ta mère n'aurait jamais essayé de te faire peur, de te faire mal. Si tu le tues, il reprendra son apparence hideuse et tu effaceras la vision de ta mère en monstre pour toujours. Il n'en restera rien qui pourrait te faire du mal. En plus, des monstres comme ça, qui se cachent comme des lâches ne pourront jamais faire le poids contre un Bakugo. Ni contre toi. Ni contre moi. Je le ferai exploser avant qu'il n'arrive à toucher un seul des cheveux d'un membre de cette famille."

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien d'autre.

Puis, il mit doucement son front contre celui de sa cousine.

"-Soit ma coéquipière. Je serai le n°1 des héros, et tu n'auras rien à craindre avec moi. Avec nos alters, aucun monstre ne pourra nous résister !"


End file.
